Untitled
by getYApartyONyeah
Summary: I know it doesn't have a name yet. But this is the sequel to "Do We really have to say goodbye?". Nick, Miley, Lily and Joe return to school. They are all normal..not famous. Its just 4 teenage kids. And there may be a camp involved. Niley. Loe xx
1. The Meeting

UNTITLED?

Sorry guys. Its not named yet, cause i have no idea what to name it atm so yehh.

Enjoy. Review.

This is the sequel to "Do we really have to say goodbye?" so if you havent read that go read it now :)

peaceee

_(L: Lily,J: Joe, M: Miley, N: Nick, Br: Brent, T: Taylor, Mi: Milly, C: Cameron, Cl: Clair, J: Jenny, L: Luke, M: Angela)_

_Monday_  
**Chapter 1  
****The Meeting**  
**MILEZ POV**  
Well it's been just over a month since we got back from the competition in Malibu therefore just over a month since Nick and I began dating. Ever since we have been back at school our relationship has been going strongly. There's only one problem with having a relationship at school, well especially our school. The teachers. Nick and I sneak around some of their rules, though some teachers don't really care as much. Like Mrs G, she only cares what we do because she cares about us. She still hasn't talked to us about what happened in Malibu but I know it's coming soon.

English is boring, my teacher, Mrs K was blabbing on about something boring. I was scribbling on my paper when I heard a knock on the door. The whole class stopped what they were doing while someone walked through the door. I was snapped out of my own little world by Mrs K  
announcing

_MrsK: Miley, Mrs Gallagher would like to speak with you for a moment outside.  
_  
I closed my book, stood up and walked slowly towards the door to meet Mrs G.

_MrsG: Hey Miley, could you go get Nick and meet me in my classroom?  
M: uh, sure.  
MrsG: You might want to grab your books, it's nearly lunch.  
M: Okay sure.  
MrsG: See you soon then._Great, we were gonna get in trouble for what happened at the competition, not following the rules. Oh well. I went back inside to grab my stuff and then went to find Nick.  
**  
NICKZ POV**  
I was sitting in science when Miley came in. My teacher told me to grab my books and go with Miley to Mrs G's classroom. I knew instantly that this was going to be the talk she wanted with us, over what happened at the competition. Once we got to her classroom we knocked on the door. As we entered, she ushered us over to some of the empty desks near where she was standing. The classroom was empty as it was lunch time already. We sat down in two of the empty desks near her.

**  
MRS G'Z POV**  
I walked over and sat at a desk across from the two Nick and Miley had occupied.

_MrsG: Hey Guys  
M: Hey Ma'am  
N: uh hey  
_  
they both seemed nervous. They knew what I wanted to talk to them about.

_MrsG: well you both know what I wanted to talk to you about, yeah?  
N: yeah.  
MrsG: well what exactly happened?  
M: well you know how I had been kind of down that afternoon?  
MrsG: yes  
M: Well once we like got back to our rooms and stuff, everything felt too much, I had to get out of there so I went to the park.  
MrsG: Yeah.  
M: Well Nick came to find me and well he did and cheered me up...a lot. See I was starting to get over the whole competition; I just wanted to go home. I had been sad that afternoon and if it wasn't for Nick I think I would've gone home. Anyways he found me, cheered me up and then we just hung out, as best friends, not necessarily boyfriend and girlfriend. We just acted like teenagers. And then it got late so we went back to the hotel because we didn't want you to get angry at us, and then we both crashed accidently in Nicks bed, nothing happened. We didn't even mean to fall asleep like that.  
MrsG: Nick is this true?  
N: yes.  
MrsG: well Im sorry for doubting you guys it's just that when I found you two in his bed together well, it not hard to jump to the wrong conclusions. Just promise me that it won't happen again on future trips.  
N: we promise  
M: definitely.  
MrsG: so how are you two?  
M: uh good?  
N: yeah good  
MrsG: oh! Did I tell you guys were going on a camp in 2 weeks?  
M: no, but that sounds cool. What's it for?  
MrsG: well some of the teachers and I have been talking and we think we should have like a bonding and learning camp before nationals.  
N: sweet!  
MrsG: yeah, it should be fun, I'm going to get everyone together for a short meeting after the assembly to discuss it.  
M: yeah._As we finished the discussion people began moving outside towards the hall for assembly.  
_  
MrsG: well I guess we took longer than we thought.  
N: yeah.  
MrsG: well if you go and get your food you guys can eat here for the first part of assembly.  
N: okay  
M: yeah. Okay_

Nick and Miley began to leave when I said._  
MrsG: oh. And guys, thank you for being so honest.  
M: anytime._

**NICKZ POV**

Well that went well, we didn't even really get in trouble. Mrs Gallagher didn't even get us in that much trouble, she understood it was an accident. Thank God.

I had gotten all of my food from my locker so I went to find Miley which wasn't hard she was the only other one in the locker room. I walked up behind her and squeezed her gently on the waist before kissing her. We deepened the kiss a bit, leaning against her locker, behind the door just in case a teacher walked past.

After that she grabbed her food and we walked back to Mrs Gallagher's classroom, holding hands.

**MILEZ POV**

We had been sitting in Mrs Gallagher's classroom for about 30 mins, eating, holding hands, snuggling and kissing occasionally when she wasn't looking. Finally she told us that we better head towards the assembly before it was over, cause she needed to go it too.

**Peacee. review**


	2. The Announcment

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Announcement**

**MILEZ POV**

FINALLY! It was the end of assembly. Nick and I had only been there for like half an hour, but we didn't get to sit next to each other, still it was boring as hell! They were just about to dismiss all us when Mrs G walked up to the lectern.

_MrsG: I know you're all busting to leave so I'll keep this short. Okay, could I meet all of the students that went to the math competition held not long ago in Malibu down the front here when all the classes are dismissed?_

Well, I might not be getting out of here soon, but at least I'll get to sit near Nick. He's in another class so I don't get to be near him in Assemblies like these. Nick is still my boyfriend of about 2 months we have been going out since the Maths competition in Malibu.

I walked down to the front of the hall as my class was dismissed and sat down next to Nick. Lily and Joe came over to join us. When everyone had sat down Mrs G came over to us and started telling us what was happening.

_MrsG: We have been discussing between the teachers and have decided that we are going to have a bonding and learning camp before the national competition which is coming up in 3 weeks. This camp will be from this Saturday for a week and a bit which means you will get back the following Monday. I have already sent home a permission letter to all your parents and most of them have given you permission except one person who I will speak to after this. Okay, so any questions?_

_J: Where is this camp?_

_MrsG: At a place called California Cove, it's about a 1 hour drive from here then a 40 minute ferry, anyone else?_

No one else put there hand up.

MrsG: Ok well all of you can go, I'll give you permission to have an afternoon break by 15 minutes but then get back to class, Lily can you tell your class I will be late back. Nick and Miley can you come over here for a minute, the rest of you can go.

Nick and I walked over to Mrs G hand in hand and sat down.

**NICKZ POV**

_MrsG: Hey guys, I just wanted to talk to you two because Nick you probably already know this but you are busy when the camp is on._

Damn It! I though why that week, I had to go to Texas for some wedding for someone I didn't know, but my parents were making me go. I have to give up a week with Miley for that? That's not cool.

_N: Yeah, unfortunately _

_MrsG: Well Miley, can you fill in Nick each night with what we do each day so he doesn't miss anything?_

_M: Sure._

We talked about other arrangements for a while before Mrs G let us go.

_MrsG: Ok I know you're really late back to class now but I know your class Miley is in maths now so you and Nick can come and sit up the back and eat, okay?_

_M+N: Sure._

Miley and I got up and headed back to the maths classroom.

_M: That's so annoying that you can't come…_

_N: Trust me I know, if there was a way I could come I would…_

We grabbed our stuff and walked to the maths classroom following Mrs G. She told us to take two of the seats up the back. We sat down and ate a bit then decided to have a conversation on a piece of paper so we didn't interrupt the class.

_(Written)_

_N: I'm gonna miss you so much, it's so gay that the wedding is on the same week as this camp_

_M: I know, I'm gonna miss you too._

We kept writing for ages but then we got bored so we just relaxed listening to the class, Nick grabbed my hand under the table and we sat the like that for ages, with each of us taking turns to run our fingers along each others hands.

Then we heard Mrs G say "_Okay that's all you need to learn for today, you have 20 minutes to work on your homework."_ As she walked up the back of the classroom and sat down in the chair next to me.

_MrsG: So how are you guys?_

_N: Bummed._

_M: Totally _

_MrsG: Don't worry guys, from everything bad something good comes._

_M: Why are you so positive?_

_MrsG: I'm a happy person._

_N: I'm not...well not at the moment._

_MrsG: Don't worry you guys will get through this, I promise._

_N: I hope you're right._

I squeezed Miley's hand to let her know I was there for her.

**MRS G'Z POV**

I just told Nick and Miley that Nick couldn't go to the camp because he had a wedding to attend. What they don't know is that his parents have just told him that he just can't come as a joke. I emailed his parents telling them about the camp and they replied saying that he couldn't come for the first day but they said they told him he couldn't come at all as a joke to pay him back for something he did. Paybacks a bitch hey?

**Sorry i haven't been updating much...school. haha **

**Anywayss REVIEW :)**

**xo**


	3. Goodbyes

**i know its been ages...IM SORRY!! haha school is busy atm**

**ill try and update again soon!**

**review :)**

**peace xx**

**Chapter 3**

**Saturday – The leaving day – Day 1**

**NICKZ POV**

I kept Miley's promise and went to see her at school before she got on the bus to leave; I was dressed for the wedding, because my parents said we could stop by on the way to the Gold Coast for the wedding. My parents dropped me off then went to get breakfast. I ran through the car park, finding her immediately waiting over with Lilly and Joe. I ran up behind her, wrapping my arms around her hugging her tight.

N: Your prince charming has arrived.

M: Indeed he has.

She said placing a sweet kiss on my lips. Before being broken up by Mrs G's voice announcing that everyone had to get onto the bus.

M: So I guess this is it hey? 

N: Unfortunately.

I saw tears starting to form in Miley's eyes

N: Aw, Mi everything will turn out okay, I know it. We've just got to work through this and anyways we have 2 weeks together for nationals and that's only in 3 weeks.

M: I know, but I'm just gonna miss you so much.

The tears overflowed and started to run down her cheeks, I wiped them from her face.

N: You better get going

I said as tears started to overflow my eyes.

N: Look now you've got me crying too.

M: Sorry.

N: Its ok, I can deal with tears.

M: Okay, well I better get onto the bus.

N: Bye Mi, I love you.

M: Bye, I love you too, more than you could ever imagine.

N: I think I've got a pretty good idea.

I said kissing her one last time before letting her go onto the bus.

**MILEZ POV**

I had said goodbye to all my family this morning, and then to Nick, that was probably one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my life. I walked onto the bus taking a seat at the very back of the bus by myself because Lilly and Joe were sitting together somewhere up the front. No one was anywhere near me so I let my tears fall freely. I cried about everything I could think of. As the bus pulled away from the school car park I saw Nick blow a kiss, I caught it as I saw his image get further and further away before disappearing. This bought on a whole new batch of tears, I cried even more. I just missed him so much, already. I felt my phone go off in my pocket, I had a message from Nick that read.

To Miley (12:13):

To my wonderful and beautiful Miley,

I love you with all my heart; remember that I always will no matter how far away we are from each other. So don't be sad, BE HAPPY MI!

Love from Nicholas.

To Nick (12:15):

To my prince charming,

I love you too, more than you will ever know, I will always be there as you will be there for me we could be on opposite sides of the world but I will still love and care for you. Together or apart, I will still love you. And for those tears, it's too late. SORRY!

Love from Miley.

To Miley (12:16):

Mi,

Don't cry, please, because it just makes me want to be with you, to hold you in my arms again. Don't forget me.

Love Nicholas.

To Nick (12:17):

Nick,

I couldn't forget you, even if I tried. I'll talk to you tonight.

Love Miley.

I rested my head on the cold window and let the tears I was holding in flow, I felt someone sit down next to me, when I looked over I saw Mrs G through me tears.

**review :)**

**peace xx**


	4. Heartache, Heartbroken, Heartfelt

**Chapter 4**

**Heartache, Heartbroken, Heartfelt **

**MRS G'Z POV**

I looked back to check on everyone and noticed Miley sitting right up the back of the bus by herself, resting her head on the window as tears rolled down her face. I quickly excused myself from the conversation I was having with the rest of the teachers and walked down the back of the bus and sat down next to Miley, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

_MrsG: Miley, what's wrong?_

_M: N-N-nothing._

She said in between sobs. I stroked her hair to calm her down. Once her crying subsided I asked her again.

_MrsG: Now Miley, what is really wrong?_

_M: Nick..._

_MrsG: I know you miss him Miley, but he loves you and he will always be there for you, you have to believe that._

_M: I know but it's just so hard._

_MrsG: I know but you will get through this, I know you will, you are a strong girl Miley and if you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here._

_M: Thanks Mrs G._

_MrsG: Anytime._

I said as I got up and walked back up the bus.

**NICKZ POV**

As Miley's bus pulled out of the car park, my parent's car pulled in. My brothers were in the back seat so I climbed into the boot, resting my head on the window as tears poured from my eyes. Miley had just left but I missed her already.

I pulled out my phone and texted her.

_To Miley (12:13):_

_To my wonderful and beautiful Mi,_

_I love you with all my heart; remember that I always will no matter how far away we are from each other. So don't be sad, BE HAPPY MI!_

_Love from Nickley._

_To Nick (12:15):_

_To my prince charming,_

_I love you too, more than you will ever know, I will always be there as you will be there for me we could be on opposite sides of the world but I will still love and care for you. Together or apart, I will still love you. And for those tears, it's too late. SORRY! _

_Love from Miley._

_To Miley (12:16):_

_Mi, _

_Don't cry, please, because it just makes me want to be with you, to hold you in my arms again. Don't forget me._

_Love Nick._

_To Nick (12:17):_

_Nick,_

_I couldn't forget you, even if I tried. I'll talk to you tonight._

_Love Miley. _

Before I knew it we had arrived at the wedding and there was only on thing on my mind, Miley. I sat down and before I knew it the wedding had started.

**MILEZ POV**

As we arrived at the ferry port, I wiped away the tears that had just fallen, pushing the rest away and walking off the bus. We checked our bags in and boarded the ferry and there was still only one thing on my mind, Nick. I went and sat outside alone on the ferry, mainly because I wasn't in the mood to  
talk to anyone and also the fact that Lily was preoccupied with Joe. So I sat down alone and put my iPod earphones in. My phone went off about 20 minutes later; it was a message from Nick.

_To Miley (2:45):  
To my Princess,  
Wedding is over, at the reception. I might be seeing you sooner than later.  
Love your Prince Charming._

What the hell, what does he mean, sooner than later?

**NICKZ POV**

The wedding had just finished and we were at the reception when my parents pulled me outside where it was quieter

_(D: Denise, K: Kevin)_

_N: What's wrong?_

_D: Well Nick we've noticed that you have been a bit down since this morning when Miley's bus left._

_N: Don't worry mum, I'm fine now…_

I said not really meaning it, the truth was I was missing her like hell, I don't think I've ever wanted to be with someone so much ever.

_D: No your not and we can both see that, right?_

_K: Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you like this…_

_D: Nick I know you miss her so I think its time we tell you…_

_N: Tell me what?_

_K: Well we've sort of been paying you back for pulling that joke on us not long ago…but its not done yet._

_N: What do you mean…Just say what my punishment is, I don't think my day could get any worse._

_D: That's the thing Nick, when we told you that you couldn't go to that camp we were half lying._

_N: huh?_

_D: I mean that tonight when everyone leaves and goes home your not…were driving you to the ferry terminal and getting you over to that camp its already been organised your on a 10:30 ferry._

_N: Are you serious?_

_K: Never more in our lives._

_N: Thank you guys; you don't know how much this means to me!_

_D: I think we do._

_N: THANKYOU!_

I said giving each of them a hug before running to get my phone off my sister and then texting Miley.

_To Miley (2:45):  
To my Princess,  
Wedding is over, at the reception. I might be seeing you sooner than later.  
Love your Prince Charming._

I left most of it a secret, just so I can surprise her.

**MILEZ POV**

We arrived on the island and all headed to our rooms. I was sharing a room with Lily. Joe was in the room across the hall with a spare bed, which I guessed was for Nick before he found out he couldn't come. I took the bed next to the window and Lily took the one closest to the door.

**LILYZ POV**

I feel so bad for Miley, I mean Nick isn't here and I know if Joe wasn't here I'd probably die. Even though Mrs G let me in on the fact that Nick was coming tonight I was sworn to secrecy. I walked over to Miley and sat next to her, hugging her and letting her cry on my shoulder. We just hung out in our rooms, with me mainly comforting Miley. We did some girly things, watched chick flicks etc, for the rest of the day until dinner where we went to one of the restaurants here. After dinner at about 9:30 we all walked back to common room except Miley because Mrs G asked her to stay behind, probably part of the plan for tonight's arrival of the one and only Nick Lucas.

**MRS G' Z POV**

I kept Miley behind after dinner so I could make sure she was okay and also so I could make sure she had no idea of what was going to happen tonight.

_MrsG: Okay, you all can leave, everyone go to the common room and we'll have a meeting about the rest of the camp, Um Miley could you come over here for a minute._

I saw her say goodbye to Lily and Joe and walk over to me slowly.

_M: Hey Mrs G._

_MrsG: Hey Miley, how are you feeling?_

_M: A bit better_

_MrsG: Still miss him?_

_M: Yeah, but I've been texting him a lot which is good_

_MrsG: I know how annoying it is for you to be here with out him._

_M: Yeah, but I'll get over it…eventually._

_MrsG: If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here._

_M: Okay, its just.._

_MrsG: What?_

_M: It's just so hard being away from him, I know that he will always be there for me and that he loves me, but I don't know if I should miss him and cry or not because what if he's all happy and doesn't really care? I mean it's scary to need and miss someone this much, I cant focus on anything because every time I think about something I always end up thinking about him…_

She said, starting to cry.

_MrsG: Aw Miley, come here_

I said pulling her into a hug. It breaks my heart to see Miley like this, even though she isn't my daughter, shes my student and has been for a few years and I care about her. I let her cry for a while until it slowed then I began talking to her.

_MrsG: Miley I know this is hard for you but you've got to believe me when I say this will all work out, because it will. I know Nick loves and cares about you. He would want you to do what you feel so if your sad cry because I bet you he is doing the exact same thing wherever he is right now, and from what I've heard he has been sad ever since your bus pulled out of the car park this morning. Miley, just because he's not here doesn't mean there aren't other people you can fall back on and they will catch you. A lot of people here care about you and that's a fact. Miley you will get through this, I know you will._

_M: Thankyou, not just for this but for all of today, I don't think I would've lasted this long if it weren't for you and Lily. _

She said hugging me.

_MrsG: Anytime Miley_

_M: Thankyou._

She said looking happier.

_MrsG: Well that's a sight I haven't seen all day, a smile._

_M: What can I say? I'm happier now._

_MrsG: Well, its 10:45 so maybe we should head back to the common room, I think the meeting is probably over but I'm sure everyone is still there._

_M: Sure, what was the meeting about?_

_MrsG: Nothing really just what was happening for tomorrow which is bonding activities._

_M: That is so cool._

We both got up and walked back to the common room. Once we got there everyone was already gone.

_MrsG: I guess we took longer than they expected._

_M: Yeah_

I looked at my watch it was already 11 and the ferry Nick was on arrived at 11:10.

_MrsG: Hey Miley I gotta go, but you can go back to your room now._


	5. Putting the plan into action

**Chapter 5**

**Putting the plan into action**

**NICKZ POV**

Before I knew it we had left the wedding and now were on the way to the ferry terminal, but that's when I realised.

_N: Mum, Dad, I can't go now, I have no clothes!_

_D: Geez Nick, don't worry were one step ahead of you, look in the boot._

I looked over and sure enough there was a suitcase.

_N: Thankyou so much!_

It wasn't a very far drive from the wedding to the terminal so as soon as we got there, we checked my suitcase in and I said my goodbyes to my parents and I boarded the ferry.

**MILEZ POV**

I walked back to my room to find that Lily was already sound asleep in her bed. I wasn't ready to go to bed now, but I didn't want to wake her so I closed the door and went back outside, time for some exploring. I found a jetty that was attached to the front of our room so I went and sat down there, looking up at the stars, the same ones Nick was under, just in a different place.

My phone lit up, telling me I had a message. I opened my phone up and saw it was a message from Nick

_To Miley (11:05):_

_My beautiful girlfriend,_

_Sweet dreams, have a good sleep. _

_I love you with all my heart, so don't forget about me._

_Love Nick._

_To Nick (11:07):_

_My amazing boyfriend,_

_Goodnight, sleep tight. I love you too._

_So much that words aren't enough to explain._

_But don't forget about me either._

_Love Miley_

**NICKZ POV**

The ferry wasn't very busy, a few people scattered through the boat but that's all. I had been on the boat for about 20 minutes and all I could think about was how good it was going to be to be near Miley again, to hold her in my arms, kiss her and tell her that I love her. I pulled out my phone deciding to text her.

_To Miley (11:05):_

_My beautiful girlfriend,_

_Sweet dreams, have a good sleep. _

_I love you with all my heart, so don't forget about me._

_Love Nick._

_To Nick (11:07):_

_My amazing boyfriend,_

_Goodnight, sleep tight. I love you too._

_So much that words aren't enough to explain._

_But don't forget about me either._

_Love Miley_

A few minutes later the ferry pulled into the dock and I was just waiting for them to secure the ferry so we could all get off. As soon as we all got off I walked up the ramp, to be met by Mrs G. I ran over to her and she hugged me.

_MrsG: Nick how have you been?_

_N: Well I've been better…how has Miley been?_

_MrsG: Yeah shes has been better before, she missed you a lot._

_N: I can't believe you kept all of this from us._

_MrsG: She still doesn't know_

_N: Are you serious?_

_MrsG: yeah. So I'm guessing you want to get to your room now?_

_N: Yeah._

I grabbed my bag and Mrs G showed me where my room was, I was across the hall from Miley and Lily and i was sharing a room with Joe. When we got there I put my bag inside but Miley wasn't in her room.

_N: Thankyou Mrs G._

_MrsG: Its all good, I'm sure you're busting to find Miley._

_N: Yes._

_MrsG: Well I saw her go down onto the jetty just as I left to pick you up so she might still be there._

_N: Thankyou._

I walked around the side of the building our room was in and stayed hidden, just watching Miley. I got my phone out of my pocket and decided to ring her.

_M: Nick, I didn't expect to hear from you._

_N: I missed you._

_M: I missed you too, so what are you doing?_

_N: Not much I couldn't get to sleep; memories of my amazing girlfriend kept flashing in my mind._

_M: I don't even know if I'll get to sleep either I can't stop thinking about you either._

_N: Well as long as were both awake, hows about a game of 20 questions, our specialty._

_M: Sounds good to me._

_N: Question One, what are you thinking about right now?_

_M: You. Question Two, how have you been today?_

_N: A total mess. _

_M: That makes 2 of us._

_N: Question Three, if you had one wish right now what would it be?_

_M: That you would be here next to me. Question Four, If you could be anywhere in the world where would it be?_

_N: Right next to you. Question Five, what do you see in your future?_

_M: You and Me together again. Question Six, what are you thinking right now?_

**Revieww :)**

**Im so sorry i didn't update forever.**

**School has been busy..**

**xo**


	6. Love Reunites

**Chapter 6**

**Love reunites**

_M: You and Me together again. Question Six, what are you thinking right now?_

I hung up the phone as I saw her bury her face in her knees. I walked the rest of the way to the jetty being careful not to make any noise. I walked up behind her leaning down and whispering in her ear

_N: Let's make your future now._

She turned around, shocked as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me

_M: I can't believe it._

I was still dressed in my suit from the wedding but who cared, not me, I was with my girlfriend again.

_N: Wait I got you something._

I said pulling a rose out of my suit pocket.

_M: Thankyou Nick, but how did all of this happen?_

_N: Well, after the wedding my parents pulled me outside and told me that they were lying when they said I couldn't go at all and that they had organised a ticket for me on the 10:30 ferry and they made everyone else go along with it._

_M: Wow._

_N: I know._

I said pulling her closer to me and kissing her on the lips.

_N: You don't know how much I've missed that._

_M: I think I have some idea._

She said leaning in again and kissing me. We deepened the kiss as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for admission. Finally we broke the kiss, not because we wanted to but because we had to. I pulled Miley up onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her pulling her close to me. I just wanted to be close to her, because after today I realised how much I loved and needed her. I leant down and whispered in her ear

_N: So I heard from a little bird that you missed me today._

_M: I did, who did you hear that from?_

_N: Not telling, sorry it's a secret_

I said, joking around with her. She turned around in my arms and punched me playfully on the shoulder.

_M: Come on just tell me._

_N: Guess…_

_M: Well the only person I really, well told how I was, was Mrs G._

_N: Ding Ding Ding we have a winner… So what'd you tell her?_

_M: Nothing…_

_N: Sure, Sure… you know you wanna tell me._

_M: Well she asked what was wrong, I told her, and she made me feel better._

_N: Remind me to thank her tomorrow because it would've broken my heart even more than it was to see you sad when I came here._

_M: Well you were in luck, I think I cried almost non stop until about 10:30ish._

_N: That makes two of us._

_M: I love you, and I missed you so much today._

_N: Me too, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Wait that reminds me, I have to ring my mum to tell her I got here safe._

_M: Sure._

I picked up my phone and dialled my mum's number, it was 12:30 but she said she wanted to hear from me, to hear me happy again, with Miley at whatever time it was when I remembered to ring her. Miley lay down on my crossed legs resting her head on my stomach.

_(D: Nicks Mum, M: Miley, N: Nick)_

_D: Nick!_

_N: Hey mum, I got here safely._

_D: Is Miley there?_

_M: Hey Mrs Lucas._

_D: It's so great to hear you two together and happy again._

_N: Trust us we know._

I said leaning down and kissing Miley.

_D: Nick did you just kiss her?_

_N: Maybe…_

_D: Miley did he just kiss you?_

_M: Yep._

_D: I've taught him well…_

_N: Yeah whatever changing subject mum._

_D: Sure (laughs) so are you two going to get any sleep tonight?_

_M: Probably not…_

_D: What about the poor other people in your cabin?_

_N: Were outside on the jetty in front of our room, they went to sleep ages ago._

_D: Oh okay, well I better be off guys, have fun, I love you two._

_N: Bye mum, love you too._

_M: Bye Mrs Lucas._

_D: Please Miley, Mrs Lucas makes me sound old, call me Denise or Mum._

_M: Bye Mum._

_D: Much Better. Try and get some sleep, love you._

Miley turned around to face me as I pulled her onto my lap, kissing her.

_N: Your part of the family now, she wants you to call her mum._

_M: But if I'm part of your family I can't do this._

She said leaning in kissing me on the lips.

_N: Well maybe you're a special part of the family._

_M: I'd like that._

She grabbed my hand, pulling up my sleeve a bit to read my watch.

_M: Woah its 1 o'clock_

_N: Time flies when you're enjoying yourself._

I said as I watched her turn back around and lay back down resting her head on my stomach as I twirled a piece of my hair around my finger. After about 5 minutes I asked.

_N: So what advice did Mrs G give you?_

_M: She told me that she knew it was hard for me but I had to believe her when she said it will all work out, because it would and I guess it did. Then she said that you would've wanted me to do what you feel so cause I was sad I should cry because she said you were probably doing the exact same thing wherever you were and from what she'd heard you had been sad ever since the bus pulled out of the car park this morning._

_N: Miley, she was exactly correct, everything she said was true, I do love you and only you and trust me I was crying most of the day too. Me, cry, I know weird right, but the way I feel about you makes me different sometimes, in a good way, I just love you so much Miley._

_M: I love you too Nick, but I don't think I would've made it through this camp with out staying in my bed thinking about you everyday if you didn't come._

_N: Trust me, I know; I was almost going to walk out of the wedding reception and pay my way here because I couldn't stand being apart from you._

_M: And that's why we are so alike, Nick I could be anywhere in the world but I would rather be with you._

_N: I think I know what this calls for_

_M: What?_

I slowly got up as Miley stood up and took her hand, saying.

_N: May I have this dance my lady?_

_M: You haven't changed on bit Nick._

She said getting up. I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my shoulder. We swayed from left to right, laughing at how stupid we probably looked.

_N: I love you._

I said kissing her on the lips for the billionth time tonight.

_N: Im starting to get used to this._

_M: Me too._

_N: I think we've caught up for some of out lost time._

_M: Definitely. _

We sat back down, like we had for most of tonight, with Miley lying in front of me, resting her head on my stomach. I wrapped my arms around her and she grabbed one of my hands. Both of us taking turns of running our thumbs along the others hand. This was just another thing I loved about our relationship, some of the smallest things, meant the most. I couldn't help but stare at the girl in my arms as she ran her thumb over my hand. I loved her so much, she was beautiful and talented and everything else but I loved her because she was perfect in my eyes, she was everything I could've ever asked for and more. I was broken out of my thoughts by Miley asking me the time

_N: 2:15_

**MILEZ POV**

It felt so good to be in Nick's arms again, it felt like it had been so long since we'd been this close.

_M: Nick what's the time?_

_N: 2:15_

Wow we had sat out here together for about 3 hours. It felt so great to have him here with me, for him to hold me in his arms and kiss me. Today showed me how much I loved him, you know the saying you don't know what you've got until it's gone? I found out what that means today. Nick rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

_N: Whatcha thinking about?_

_M: How lucky I am to have you._

I said turning around and kissing him on the cheek.

_MrsG: well aren't you two just the cutest thing ever._

_M: Oh hey Mrs G, I didn't notice you there._

I said looking up.

_N: Oh hey Mrs G what's wrong?_

_MrsG: Well I have no problem with you two being out here, but apparently some of the other teachers do so its 3:00 now so be back in your rooms by 3:30._

_M: Okay, sure._

_MrsG: Get as much sleep as you can were all getting up at 6:30 tomorrow._

_N: Whattttt!_

_MrsG: relax, im joking. Everyone else will be getting up at 6:30, I'm gonna let you two sleep in, seen as you have both had a pretty rough day._

_M: Thankyou._

_MrsG: Well goodnight, sleep tight._

_N: Night._

_M: Night Mrs G._

_MrsG: Bye you two._

She said walking away, as Nick leaned down kissing me gently.

_N: So do you reckon we should go back to our room and continue our conversation there?_

_M: Sure._

We both got up and started walking back to our rooms. As we got around the side of the building Nick grabbed my hand, turning around to face me, and started kissing me leaning against the wall. I was surprised at first but I kissed back. Once we broke apart we walked the rest of the distance to our rooms.


	7. A Kiss Goodnight makes everything alrigh

**Chapter 7**

**A Kiss Goodnight makes everything alright.  
MILEZ POV**

As we walked the rest of the distance to the apartment block we were in, through the common area to our bedrooms. Once we got there we saw Lily and Joe were asleep in their two beds in their rooms. Nick wrapped his arms tightly around me kissing me sweetly on the lips before we went into our separate rooms. I stripped off my jeans and putting on comfier clothes before getting into bed. I lay in bed thinking about Nick when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I rolled over quickly to see Nick standing over my bed.

_N: Sorry, I forgot to say goodnight._

He said as he leaned down kissing me.

_M: Night Nick. I love you_

_N: Love you too Bee_

He said kissing me once again, before walking away.

_M: Nick, stay with me_

I said, not wanting to be away from him just yet.

_N: I was hoping you'd say that._

He said as I moved over making some space for him in my bed. He got in a wrapped his arms around me. In an instant, I never wanted to move again. Us together just felt so...perfect.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review for me!  
i'll start updating heaps soon yeh?**

**xo**


	8. Getting Closer

Heyy!!

OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATINGG! - school is busy, :( but dw i will be updating more  
I have most of it written just needa edit.

xo

**Chapter 8**

**Sunday – Getting Closer**

**MILE****Z POV**

I was awoken by someone walking around our room opening their suitcase and going in the shower. I was still really tired so I just rolled over and went back to sleep. About 3 hours later I was awoken again by someone's lips against mine. I opened my eyes, checking it was Nick before kissing back.

N: Morning Beautiful.

Nick whispered when we finally broke apart.

M: Morning handsome

I said kissing him gently on the lips

N: Well, I might have to start waking you up more often

M:I could get used to that

N: You might have to.

M: So what are the plans for today?

N: Mrs G left us a note.

He said reaching over to the bedside table to grab the note, giving it to me. It read:

Morning Miley and Nick,

I hope you two had a good sleep. Here are the plans for today:

7:30 - 8:30 breakfast

8:30 - 9:30 morning activity (pool)

9:30 - 11:30 different learning activities (meeting room 1 to assign groups)

11:30 - 1:00 meeting with teachers (room 401)

1:00 - lunch

As you can see we aren't doing much before lunch so meet us when you want to - lunch at the latest - and we'll tell you about the arrangements we have made for today.

From Mrs G

M:So what's the time?

N: 12:30

M:So we better get ready?

N: Probably…

He said leaning down and kissing me.

M:Wow, that never gets old.

I said, sparks flew through my body, just like the first time we kissed.

We got changed, and started to head towards the eating place to find the others. We walked hand in hand the whole way, and when we got there we found the rest of the group eating already. We walked quickly to get our food and took the seats next to Lily and Joe.

After we finished eating Mrs G came over to visit us and tell us about today's plans.

MrsG: Hey Guys.

M+N: Hey

MrsG: How'd you two sleep?

M: Great, except for someone…_(I said looking at Lily)_ was up way too early.

L: It was like 7 geez.

M: Exactly my point…7!

MrsG: Anyways, I came to tell you and Nick what we have planned for today, do you want to know?

N: Yes!

M: Wow, someone's a bit eager. I said laughing

MrsG: Okay, well seen as today is Sunday we aren't going to make you all do maths, so we are going kayaking and snorkeling.

_Great, Kayaking and Snorkeling…water activities; always great when you're on your period._

N: Sweet!

M:Yeah…

Like it??

Revieww :)


	9. Stick With You

**2 in one day :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Stick with you.**

**NICKZ POV**

We were all out kayaking on the lake, Miley and I were together in one and for some reason I was under strict instructions, not to get her wet. We stopped right out in the middle of the lake and just sat there enjoying our surroundings and each other's company. We talked for a while before we were all called back into the shore.

Everyone started to get ready for snorkeling but Miley started to walk away from the group, I followed her to the tree she sat under.

N: Milessss, why aren't you snorkeling?

M: I can'ttttt

N: Sure you can, I've seen you swim a bunch of times before

M: No Nick, I mean _I can't_, I'm on my period.

N: Oh

M: Yeah, but it's all good, go have a fun time snorkeling.

N: I'd rather sit here with you

I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her on the head. Mrs B came over to us soon after.

MrsB: Why aren't you guys swimming?  
N: Well Miley can't, so I'm not.

MrsB: Okay, well we'll probably be heading back soon because its starting to get a bit cold anyways.

M: Okay.

Miley said, as Mrs B started walking away.

After about an hour of talking and snuggling, everyone came back in from snorkeling and we all walked back to our rooms. We were told that dinner was in 1 hour so we all had showers and got dressed.

Once I was out of the shower, I walked out of the bathroom to see Lily and Joe snuggling on his bed, so I walked into Miley's room to see her. When I walked in I heard her hair dryer on, déjà vu much? I knocked on the bathroom door.

M: Come in.

I slowly opened the door to find her in jeans and a bra. I walked over and hugged her bare stomach like I used to.

M: Well, hello to you to.

N: Hey beautiful.

M: Whatcha doin?  
N: Not much, but we have to go to dinner in 5 minutes.

M: Well I better go find a shirt then.

N: Or you could go like that

M: And let everyone else see me like this

N: We'll maybe you should then, I don't like sharing.

I said smirking.

I followed her over to her bag where she pulled out a shirt. I grabbed her hand as we began walking to the dining place.

**MILEZ POV**

After dinner everyone was tired from the activities so we all went to bed when we got back to the rooms. About 5 minutes after I went to bed Nick came back in to say goodnight.

M: Hey babe, what are you doing?

N: Once again, I haven't said goodnight to the most beautiful girl in the world.

He said leaning down and kissing me passionately.

N: Goodnight.

M: Night.

I said, and he began to go back to his room, but I stopped him.

M: Don't go.

N: But I have to.

M: Stay with me please?

N: Well okay, but only because you said please.

He said laughing as I made some room for him in my bed and he got in. He wrapped his arms around me as I buried my head in his chest.

M: I love you.

I mumbled into his shirt

N: I love you too

M: Thank you for staying with me today at the lake.

N: It's my pleasure, Miles. I'll always stick with you.

He said softly as we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! :)**


	10. Fake Accents and 7 Minutes

**Why hello all,**

**Long time no update?**

**I am sorry.**

**I will update more, I promise :)**

**The next few chapters will get more exciting **

**Read, Review **

**xo**

**Chapter 10 **

**Fake Accents and 7 minutes**

**Monday**

**MILEZ POV**

I woke up in Nick's arms this morning and let me tell you, it felt amazing. Our moment was soon ruined as everyone in the dorm/house, began to wake up and yell and scream. So now we are sitting in math's I am bored out of my brains but I'm sitting next to Nick, which is good.

**NICKZ POV**

We're sitting in math's class and thankfully I'm sitting next to Miley. I grabbed her hand under the table as the teachers started to explain some of the new concepts. Math's first up in the morning isn't fun, I mean I'm surprised they have this full classroom at this place. Within five minutes I have begun day dreaming, thinking about Miley. About the night we spent sleeping in each other's arms. It was so perfect, so right. It's amazing how sleeping, fully-clothed together could mean so much. I mean neither of us are thinking of taking that next step and sleeping together…cloth less, but maybe we might take small steps towards it? I wonder what she thinks about it sometimes, it's so frustrating sometimes not knowing how she feels about it. I'm broken out of my thoughts as she places her hand on my thigh.

M: We have to do some work.

She whispered.

N: Oh yeah, um sure…

And with that we started doing some work and before we knew it the class was over.

After the 2 and a half hour, deadly-boring, math's class it was lunch time. I sat next to Miley, with Lily and Joe across from us. We talked for a while about what was happening for the rest of the day.

**MILEZ POV**

When they announced that there were snacks available Nick and Joe rushed up to grab as much as they could.

L: psh…boys.

M: Yeah, they get so excited over food.

L: I know! ...So how's you and Nick?

M: Awesome! And you and Joe?  
L: Better than ever, it so good to know he's my boyfriend.

M: Yeah, who knew a Math's competition would make us find boyfriends.

L: I know right.

With that Nick and Joe came back over to us with their hands full of food. Nick walked over behind me kneeling down.

N: Snacks for ma lady.

He said putting on a fake British accent.

M: Why thank-you, kind sir.

I said mimicking his accent.

He handed me some of the snacks, sitting back in his seat next to me before pulling me into a kiss. He deepened the kiss as he slid his tongue into my mouth pulling me closer to him. Once we broke apart I realized where we actually were still.

M: Nick we're still in a public place…with teachers!

I said playfully hitting him but also sliding my leg closer to his so they were touching.

N: I know, that's why I didn't do what I actually wanted to do.

He said lowering his gaze, towards my chest.

M: Okayy…well why don't we save that for later?

I said smirking as I slid my leg further up his leg before resting my leg along his lap. Bringing my body closer to his.

N: Do we have to.

He said clearly, turned on by how close our bodies were.

M: Yes.

I said getting up from the table

As the teachers announced that we would all be heading to the beach for group bonding.

Everyone else got up from their tables and we all headed for the beach, Nick grabbed my hand as we walked and in front of us Lily and Joe were holding hands too.

The bonding activities went on for way too long and it was a relief to finally get back to the rooms and relax.

After dinner we all headed back to the common room to have some 'bonding time'. Once we got there we all decided to play a group game of 7 minutes in heaven while the teachers went on their nightly walk. Once they left the game began. We found a bottle and started spinning, but instead the person it landed on got to choose who they went with to make it better for everyone. It landed on Lily first, and of course she chose Joe. 7 minutes later the next spin was made. A few spins later it landed on Nick and he chose Lily jokingly before walking over to me, leaning down and whispering

N: I believe the closet is awaiting us.

His voice sent chills down my spine. I stood up as he grabbed my hand, leading me to the closet. As soon as I closed the door behind me he started kissing me passionately. The kiss deepened as he slid his tongue into my mouth and fingered the hem of my singlet. We broke apart for a second so I could help him pull it over my head before pulling his off too and then resumed kissing. His kisses began trailing down my neck as he felt my chest, before he slipped his finger under the strap of my bra. Just as he was about to unclip it we heard a knock on the door. We both quickly grabbed our shirts putting them on, stealing one more kiss then walking out. For the rest of the night we cuddled and stole kisses before we were all told to go to bed. As we all walked down the hallway towards the rooms Nick pulled me towards his room, Joe was already in bed so we snuck in quietly, and stripped off our jeans and shoes.

M: Nick, this bed isn't big enough for two people.

N: Sure it is, it just means we have to be closer.

He said wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me down into the bed.

After about 10 minutes of holding each other, I asked.

M: Is he asleep yet?

He looked over to Joes bed.

N: Yes.

With that I climbed onto his lap, straddling him, kissing him passionately. As I began kissing his neck he moved his hands under my singlet. He began rubbing my stomach and back, eager to take my shirt off.

M: Just take it off.

I said as I helped him take it off.

M: But you know if I take mine off, you have to too.

I said as I pulled his shirt off over his head.

I leaned back down, kissing him while rubbing my hands all over his stomach, exploring his abs. Our skin rubbed together which made us deepen the kiss even more.

After a while he flipped us over so I was lying down, as he began to feel me up. He rubbed his hands over my bra eager, I knew he wanted to take it off too.

M: I know you wanna take that off.

N: Can you blame me?

He said as he reached behind my back unclipping my bra, throwing it on the floor.

N: Wow.

M: What? Is something wrong?

N: No, you're just so beautiful.

I blushed, as he timidly placed a hand on my bare breast. As time went on he got more and more confident, feeling me.

N: I could get used to this.

He said as we began kissing again, and before we knew it we had fallen asleep in his bed in each other's arms.

**REVIEWWW :)**

**PEACE OUT!!**


	11. You Complain Alot

**New update :)**

**See I have this whole thing written.**

**But the editing takes forever. Cause I have no spare time**

**Anywaysss**

**Here it is.**

**Chapter 11**

**Tuesday**

**You complain a lot**

**JOEZ POV  
**Lilly texted me early as this morning and woke me up. I zombie walked into the shower and woke up a bit more. As I walked out of the shower I saw Miley and Nick in his bed. As I looked a bit closer, I noticed that neither of them had shirts on! Ew! I ran into Lily's room and woke her up.

J: OMG! LIL! COME LOOK AT WHAT I JUST FOUND!  
L: okay, okay im coming!  
She said as I began to drag her back into my room. As she laid her eyes upon the two people I had discovered she said:

L: OMG. We have to leave!

J: Why? I wanna tease them when they wake up!

L: No. Imagine if that was us.

J: Okay, okay lets go.

Then I said, quickly changing my mind.

**NICKZ POV**

Waking up with Miley in my arms, both of us shirtless. That's all I could think about in math's. That and what we did last night. She is so beautiful, and her shirtless is even better. I mean sorry, I'm a boy. But I just cant get over how amazing she looked.

After Math's it was lunch again. I kept Miley as close as I could without everyone else looking at us weirdly. After lunch we had Bike riding and high ropes. After bike riding I was belaying her on the high ropes while she completed the course. After both of us had done the course we went and found a place to sit down.

M: That was so much fun!

N: I know!

M: But that helmet ruined my hair.

N: Such a girl.

M: Duh.

She said, as we sat down.

M: It's way too hot.

N: Wow you complain a lot

I said joking.

M: Whatever, but it is!

N: Fine.

I said grabbing my water bottle and pouring it over her head.

N: Cooler?

I said laughing my head off.

M: I cant believe you did that!  
N: Aww. How am I ever gonna make it up to you.

M: I don't know.

N: Maybe this.

I said kissing her nose where the water had splashed from her head.

M: I think it splashed here too

I kissed her cheek

M: And here.

I kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulder.

M: And maybe here too

She said as she pulled down her singlet to reveal her bikini. Man her breasts looked amazing in that bikini.

I smirked before pulling her onto my lap and placing kisses along the line of her bikini before burying my face in between her breasts. She giggled with delight as I licked and kissed her boobs where the water was.

N: I might pour water on you more often.

M: I might let you pour water on me more often.

About 10 minutes later we were all called over for a team meeting. We all decided to head to the beach for the after noon. We all played in the water – because thankfully now I could - enjoying the sun and just acting like normal teenagers.

On our way back to the rooms the teachers made us go and meet the other school group that had just arrived. As soon as we got there a really cute boy named Jake, came over and introduced himself. I know I have a boyfriend but he was pretty cute. No I'm not going to cheat on Nick. After to talking to Jake while to others met other people I felt like I had known him forever. We instantly became friends, and when the teachers eventually told us to got back to our rooms we exchanged numbers, as friends.


	12. The Jetty?

**Chapter 12**

**The Jetty?**

**MILEZ POV**

After dinner we all grabbed the pillows and blankets off our beds and settled down in front of the TV for a movie night. Joe, Lily, Nick and I squished onto a couch. I was basically sitting on Nick's lap. Not that I was complaining.

MrsG: Okay, now what sort of a movie do you guys wanna watch?

M: Not a scary one!

MrsG: Okay, how about Transformers?

Yeah, that's pretty good. I've seen it before and it wasn't too scary, and it went for 3 hours – a lot of time with Nick.

C: Yeah, that sounds good.

J: Yeah

Everyone agreed on the transformers so Mr G put in the movie and everyone found a place to sit. Nick wrapped his arm around me as the movie started and I lay my head on his chest. About half way through the movie Nick whispered in my ear

N: I'm bored.

M: Me too.

N: What can we do?

M: Nothing, cause all the teachers are here.

N: But what if they don't see us?

M: And how aren't they gonna see us?

N: We do have a blanket on top of us don't we?

M: I see where you're going with this.

We both pulled the blanket up to our necks, pretending we were cold, as Nick slipped his hand under my shirt. He felt around my stomach and chest for a while until he moved his hand to the button of my pants, undoing it before sliding his hand down the side of my shorts. He was feeling around for a while until he shyly fingered the elastic of my undies. I quickly leaned up to give him a kiss to tell him that I was alright with him going further. He slipped his hand into my undies and just as he was close the movie finished. Shit. I was so excited, for nothing. We were both disappointed.

He must of seen the disappointed look on my face.

N: Don't worry, there's always later.

M: The jetty? 10:30?

N: I'll be there.


	13. Caught and Caught Again

**Caught and Caught again.**

Hey guys,

I know its been ages but ive been really easy, but heaps of updates are coming!

xo

REVIEW :)

**Chapter 13**

**MILEZ POV**

Mrs B told everyone to go to bed, I went to my room to change into something sexier for Nick. It was 9:30 and I was meeting Nick at 10:30. I hopped into bed so the teachers wouldn't get suspicious. I put my hoodie on over my bra and short shorts so it looked like I was going to bed, it was going to be cold outside anyway. Mrs G came in to say goodnight and at 10:25, then I got out of bed quietly and snuck towards the door.

MrsB: going somewhere?

M: woah. You scared me.

I said regaining my composure.

MrsB: So where are you off to so late?

M: To get some fresh air?

I said not surely, everyone always saw through my lies.

MrsB: I saw Nick sneak out earlier.

M: Crap.

MrsB: Go back to bed.

M: Fine

I said sulking back to my room

I pulled out my phone and texted Nick.

_To: Nick_

_Hey,_

_Mrs B caught me sneaking out. Any ideas?_

_Xo_

_To Miley: _

_She let me out. Try again._

_Be EXTRA nice :)_

_Xo_

I walked back out of my room again. Mrs B was still sitting in the same place as before.

MrsB: Miley go back to bed.

M: This is crap, I just wanna get some fresh air.

MrsB: Or go and hook up with Nick?

M: No…well yes…but no.

MrsB: Go back to bed, we all need to get some rest.

M: So you're going to bed too?

MrsB: Yes, but Mr G is coming down so don't try and sneak out again.

Shit. This was so annoying. Once again I walked back to my room. As soon as I got there I got a text from Nick.

_To Miley:_

_Hey babe, _

_Where are you?_

_Xo_

_To Nick: _

_I got caught again :( _

_I'll try again soon, Mr G is coming down._

_Xo_

About 10 minutes later I decided to give it another shot.

I walked out of my room to see Mr and Mrs G there this time.

MrG: Trying again?

M: Psh, no

MrsG: Mrs B already told us you were trying to sneak out.

M: Third time lucky?

MrG: No.

M: But I'm just going to get some fresh air.

MrsG: With Nick?

M: Well yes…but were just gonna talk.

MrG: talk?

M: Yes. Please let me go. Pretend you didn't see me.

MrsG looked at Mr G

MrsG: Should we let her go?

MrG: I dunno.

MrsG: Me either, so no.

M: Why?

MrsG: Because you're supposed to be in bed. So go.

M: This is so unfair.

MrG: That's why we're the teachers.

M: Whatever.

I said sulking back to my room once again.

_To Nick:_

_They wont let me go :(_

_Xo_

_To Miley:_

_Climb out your window?_

_Xo_

_To Nick:  
I'll try :)_

_Xo_


	14. Just a little bit of pool fun

**Chapter 14**

**Just a little pool fun.**

**hey guys! i know ive been slack updating, but i have new found inspiration for writing this story :)**

**anyways, this chapter gets a bit more mature haha so dont read it if your a youngin**

**REVIEW :)**

I walked over to my window and thank god it wasn't locked, I climbed quietly out of it and ran through the trees to the jetty. As soon as I got there Nick ran over to me grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the pool.

N: Come on, let's go swimming!

M: I don't have my togs

Nick walked over to me, and lifted up my jumper to reaveal the black strapless bra I had on.

N: that'll be fine

He said smirking as he stripped off his shirt and jumped in the pool.

As I took off my jumper I looked over to see Nick staring at me, I started to walk towards the pool when he interrupted me.

M: What?  
N: The shorts too

M: Fine.

I said as I took my shorts off too before jumping into the pool and swimming over to Nick.

He stood up in the water giving me a hug. He wrapped his other arm around me and that's when the making out started. As we kissed he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips, granting him entrance as his tongue began exploring my mouth while I ran my fingers through his brown hair. I felt his hands slowly moving up my stomach towards my bra, brushing my skin lightly.

N: I love you so much.  
He whispered, I could feel him smiling on my mouth.  
M: I love you more.  
N: Not possible.

He slipped his hands up so they cupped my breasts as he slowly began to massage them. After a while he pulled down my bra so it hung around my waist, giving him more access. I slowly moved my hands towards the band of his pants before he moved it away.

N: Uh, Uh tonight is about you  
M: But you've gotta have some fun too  
N: Trust me, I'm having plenty of fun

He said as he kissed me again.

Nick slid his hand from my breasts down to the top of my undies shyly running his finger across the top of them.

N: Are you sure you want to do this?  
M: Definitely.

With my approval, he quickly slid his hand down the front of my undies and began rubbing my inside thigh. After a while he began fingering my wet folds. Making me moan with pleasure.

Getting more and more into it, he began kissing me again moving lower and lower just as he was kissing my collarbone it started raining. Then the rain got heavier as the storm rolled in

N: Shit, we better get back before it gets worse yeah?  
M: Yeah, how are we gonna get inside?  
N: Through your window?

With that decided we got dressed and ran hand in hand back to our room, climbing through my window and kissing goodnight before getting into our beds. What a great night.


End file.
